Solar Wars (Map Game)
Solar Wars is an all new map game. Here is the very start of a new age across the Solar System. The fate of the Solar System lies in your hands. Can you dominate the Solar System or will you be crushed alive by your enemies? Background In the year 2057, MAD looked set to occur. The entire nuclear arsenal of the PRC was in the air, and the USA was preparing to launch. However, the Prime Minister of the UK made a famous speech, detailing how horrific the world would be after a nuclear war. He finished by saying "Therefore, we as a nation, have decided to do all we can to stop a needless war. We will not allow our missiles to be fired as a vengance attack. Instead, we have accepted that our destruction may be necessary to allow the world's scars to heal, and it to unite. We hope this is enough of a sacrifice to stop this madness. May God have mercy on us all." The speech was broadcast, just as the first few missiles hit. The PRC, shocked by this selfless act of mercy and peace, self destructed the rest of the Missiles. Only three missiles hit. One on the outskirts of London. One at GCHQ in Cheltenham. One in the centre of Glasgow. Observing this, the rest of the world set aside their differences, and unified, so as to stop this madness ever occuring again. The afflicted areas were evacuated, and the British Isles were rebuilt, under the new, global government. The UHN (United Human Nations). They ruled the Earth and her colonies at peace for more than 50 years since then. Humanity has expanded, and colonized the Solar System. Earth has been drained mostly of natural resources and to stop the rise of poverty across the world, the UHN imported huge quantities of Food and Water from the Colonies. However in recent years, though the UHN has remained a democracy(at least it appears to be a democracy), it has become increasingly totalitarian towards her colonies and the colonists have gotten angry. The seeds of revolution shall ignite, as the Solar Wars begin. Rules *Be plausible *As the colonies at the start of the game can't take on the UHN head on, they must find other ways to take on the UHN until they get a formal military. *3 implausibilities=ban. *1 nation for each player(just to make sure we dont have national overuse) *Random events may occur after each turn *Each turn goes by quarter turns. *The game starts in 2107, and from there the game proceeds. *FTL drives may or may not exist until the 2210s. *All the cannon stuff goes into the Solar Wars:Prime section. *There are 7 types of worlds:homeworld, core, agricultural, industrial, military, research, and commercial. *There are 5 types of technologies:military, agriculture, industrial, commerce, and defense. Each of these technologies can be useful in any situation. *Every decision will affect the outcome of the Solar Wars so once you make a choice, thre is no going back. Mods Creator-Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 16:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Head Mod - Mafia (talk) Also Mod - Monster Pumpkin (talk) Yet another: THE MIGHTY GUNS! Nations Here are the nations of the game. United Human Nations - Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 16:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) United Sovereign Socialist Republic of the Martian Nation - IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 17:02, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Democratic Republics of the Jovian Moons - Mafia (talk) 17:04, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Imperium Saturninum Titaniae: Sine dei gloriem (talk) 00:47, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Peoples Republic of Pluto:Warman555 (talk) 01:58, October 6, 2013 (UTC) The People's Republic of the Kuiper Belt Mining Colonies: GO OCTi (talk) 15:38, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Free Europan Republic: Scraw 15:44, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Federation of Triton - LightningLynx89 Federation of Venus - Monster Pumpkin (talk) The Game 2107 The UHN begins to reveal its true nature to those on Earth, as food and material goods fail to arrive from the independent Colonies, and UHN troops brutally cull riots over food. The USSRM begins to suffer slight malcontent in certain sectors, as the previous upper classes bemoan their downfall The DRJM suffers a profit crash, as they have surfeit Ores and Materials, and no customers. The IST continues battling UHN loyalists on the Surface The FER emerges as a Brave New Nation, newly granted independence by the DRJM. The PRP suffers a Famine, as the Outer Orbits are too cold to grow food in The PRKBMC continues to mine the Kuiper Belt, but with little demand for much of the Ore produced, suffers similar problems as the DRJM The FoT suffers Slight Economic Decline, as Gas Prices collapse on Triton, and they require new trade partners The Federation of Venus begins to have issues with dissent, as a significant minority (2-3%) of the population do not desire independence. Venus: '''The Army is mobilized to deal with the dissent by deploying troops at installations vital to the colony's survival, increasing the military score by 0.25.. The base on Cupid begins to manufacture warships of its own. A unification proposal in sent to Mercury, suggesting that Venus will provide the bulk of defense, industry, and food while Mercury will provide minerals and solar energy. The treaty also points to the similarities of Mercurian and Venusian culture. '''Mod please. The government offers trading pacts to several nations in the Outer Solar System, offering food in exchange for raw minerals and ores. The Armada, incapable of dealing with the larger Terran fleets, is ordered to scatter and engage the enemy in small hit-and-run engagements. Following the attack and subsequent fall of Cupid, we ask the DRJM for military aid in expelling the Terrans. *'DRJM:' We accept *'Mercury is uninhabited ' *'I dispute the idea the Mercury is uninhabited. Due to its closer location to Earth, Mercury would be an ideal place to mine frozen water as well as a planet for massive solar energy and ore collection. I strongly doubt that there would be no one there. I reinstate my request for a mod (an unbiased one, hint hint Guns) to look at this request. ' UHN:'''We begin to Luna to stop the colonies there from seceding and establish a defense around Earth. We launch a major offensive on Venus to retake the planet and hopefully the 2-3% of the dissenting population can assist us. We begin a massive military build-up all along Luna to prepare for an offensive on Mars. '''Our military is upgraded by 0.25. Category:Solar Wars (Map Game) Category:ASB - Map Games